Burger Shot Stallion
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Stallion Clover |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = stalion2 |handlingname = STALION2 |textlabelname = STALION2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Burger Shot Stallion is a two-door racing muscle car appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and, as part of the Cunning Stunts update in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description It is exclusive for players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. This variant appears during the Stock Car Races and will become available in each protagonist's garage once the player wins the 4th stock car race. In GTA V, the Burger Shot Stallion was originally purchasable from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. In GTA Online, the Burger Shot Stallion and the other stock cars were made available to all players in the Cunning Stunts Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In terms of design, the Burger Shot Stallion is almost identical to the Stallion, featuring the exact same body and chassis. Minor adjustments to bodyline after the B pillar are made, where a chrome lining separating what would be the retractable roof has been removed and made way for the livery. A front diffuser is now also founder under the front section of the car,and a rear wing has been added. It holds the same derivaties as the standard Stallion. The vehicle's most prominent feature, of course, is the new exclusive livery. It is primarily based around Burger Shot, featuring the Burger Shot logo centered across the hood and twin ram-air intake. The primary colour is yellow, however, the base colour (and strictly the base colour) can be changed at Los Santos Customs. The Burger Shot Stallion has the following list of sponsors on the livery: *Declasse *Burger Shot *Atomic *Xero *Terroil *Auto Cowboys *Power Metal Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As with all race versions of vehicles in GTA V, the Burger Shot Stallion does hold improvements over the standard variant, including a slightly higher top speed, and a much faster acceleration, yet unlike the other Stock Cars, there is no improvement to stopping power, and handling remains unchanged. Unlike the other three stock cars, its mass remains the same as its base model, while the other stock cars only suffers a slightly decreased weight compared to their base models. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = BurgerShotStallion-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Burger Shot Stallion is limited to only the Classic, Matte, and Metallic color options. All color choices keep the liveries on the car intact. Image Gallery Stallion-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Burger Shot Stallion in a Stock Car Racing. BurgerShotStallion-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Burger Shot Stallion on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Stallion-GTAV-SSASAUnusedImage.png|Unused Southern San Andreas Super Autos image. BurgerStallion-GTAV-RSC.png|The Burger Shot Stallion on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Burger Shot Stallion can be found at each protagonists' garage after winning the first Stock Car Race. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $277,000, or for free for returning players, on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations for the Burger Shot Stallion are The Lowdown 91.1 or Space 103.2. *The Burger Shot Stallion was originally purchasable from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. This is evidenced by an unused picture of the vehicle. **This was later implemented in the Cunning Stunts update for GTA Online, albeit with a newer picture. See Also *Stallion - Standard version. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V